


Hardwired for Loving You

by banerising



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fanfic Challenge, Funeral, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Panic Attacks, Soulmate AU, drug mention, its so stupid but im kinda proud of it, no i will not take criticism, semi sexual scenario, this was for a challenge ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banerising/pseuds/banerising
Summary: When a pair of soulmates touch each other for the first time and speak to each other for the first time, they will no longer see the world in black and white and grey. They will see every color, new colors that they may not be able to comprehend.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~What happens when one Doctor Eggman aka Robotnik attends the funeral of one Howard Stark? Read to find out.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Robotnik/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hardwired for Loving You

It wasn’t exactly something Robotnik really wanted to do--A funeral? Seriously? Can he just get out of the way now? He really hated doing these social gatherings, but Stark dying sucked. He had to make an appearance at the funeral for, well appearance sake. He really didn’t LIIIIKE it but the way he had been getting looks from nobody but the mirror, Robotnik knew he had to do this. Unfortunately, Stark was damn close to his own intelligence. Because of that, and their time spent together for some secret things, Robotnik knew he had to be here.

And here he was. At a funeral. Watching all these people crying and being all boo hoo. It took evere ounce in him to not mock their crying.

He had been so focused on trying “behave” that he didn’t notice the slightly sullen younger man sitting across from himself. At least, he hadn’t noticed until the sullen kiddo got up and just sort of, walked off real quick. This piqued Robotnik’s curiosity, so he followed after the droopy looking picture of a human being and when he got close enough, he reached out. “Hey, don’t you know it’s rude to just leave A FUNERAL?” Robotnik drew out the last word before the guy turned around, smakcing Robotnik’s hand away.

Tony stared at the person who fucking DARED to touch him. He stared in anger, before registration hit his eyes. And suddenly, the whole world went from black and white to bursting with colors. Tony startled, recoiled away from the man. “What the fuck is your problem?” Tony spat, trying to seem more angry than he was right now.

To Robotnik, he had no clue what had happened. He saw the color red drain from the Kid’s face to just leaving this pale, almost gaunt figure behind. Robotnik raised his hands, forcing a laugh from his throat. “Whoa-ho-hoa, there ~D~U~D~E~. I was just telling you it’s R U D E to leave early. When people are, you know, being buried. Or so I hear.”   
  
Tony didn’t understand, at first, he thought that… when you first speak to the person dubed to be your soulmate, you both suddenly saw color or something new, something hard to describe. Yet… This asshat didn’t react like he saw something new or colors for the first time. It was hard for Tony not to start wildly looking around, though, because there is SO MUCH to process. It was way worse than getting high on coke or shrooms… Tony blinked, rapidly at the guy, and that’s when it clicked. “Oh, no. No, fuck off Robotnik.” Tony snapped, quickly turning around too fast.

Wobbling, Tony walked forward a few steps before he just fainted on the ground.

Robotnik was startled back when Tony snapped at him like that, he twitched, as if maybe Tony was going to get too close before suddenly the younger man turned to stalk off. He looked high, if Robotnik had to guess--drungs, what even are they?-- before Tony just dropped like a sack of potatoes. Do potatoes drop differently if out of a sack? Robotnik waved his hand in front of his face to wave the thoughts away.

Instead of grabbing Tony, Robotnik came forward and crouched next to the guy. He tilted his head, checking to see if Tony was breathing, before it clicked exactly who this sullen creature was. “Ohhhh. You’re Howard’s kid.” Gross. Reproduction was disgusting.

When Tony didn’t respond to the comment, Robotnik sneered just a little before he smacked the top of Tony’s head, right by his ear. When the smack happened, Tony startled with shouting obscentintes before falling silent again. Robotnik waved his fingers at Tony, grinning down at him. “Mmmmm, look at you. How pathetic you look…”

It didn’t take much for Tony to pass back out.

He suddenly jolted awake, sitting up quickly in the darkened room. Everything was nearly black, in the room, and he was surrounded by silk… Tony rubbed at his face, before he looked down at his hands. Tan. Bruised. He still saw in color… He shook his head, before feeling the strong arm wrap around his waist. Tony grunted, being pulled back down by the other, until he was almost pinned. Tony twitched, not liking the restrained feeling he was getting. “I have work I should be doing. We slept too long already….”

“Aw.. Tony, c’mon.” Steve said with a pouty face, before he leaned in, to get a kiss because this guy was all about kisses and physical affection.

Tony allowed a chaste kiss, but he tilted his head back, “if you keep doing that, we’ll never get work done again. You’re just too good looking.”

The chuckle/scoff that came from Steve made Tony twitch, before he was suddenly pinning Steve to the bed, sitting on his chest for a second. “Look at you, it’s obscene. You’re like a dorito chip. I can barely sit here.” A pause, “in fact I am not sitting here any longer.” As he spoke, Tony stood and jumped off the bed. “Jocasta, open blinds, start Good Morning procedure.” 

He walked around the room, grabbing his clothes and quickly dipping into his bathroom to take a quick, nine minute shower. Yeah. Nine minutes, what of it? Either way, as he’s trying to think about what he needed to do to adjust the mechanics of his suit, of the arrows for…. Who. Robotnik…

Tony found himself shaking his head wildly, just as the shower door opened. He shouted, looking at Steve. His beautiful blond hair, mussed and in his face…. Did Steve see colors? Tony wasn’t sure how to ever act. He already knew his “soulmate” and it wasn’t the man he desperately wished it was. Or the woman.

Slipping from under Steve, he didn’t react well when Steve tried to stop him. “No! No. I just, have.. Too much on my mind. I’m sorry.” And with that, Tony grabbed a towel, and walked out of the bathroom. Leaving Steve behind.

He inhaled hard, trying to dry off with some soap still rolling down his back. Tony quickly grabbed his clothes, changing as he got closer to the door. “Jo, is my coffee ready?”

Jo pinged softly, “yes, sir. It’s in your lab, as you like it.”

Tony quickly went to the elevator. “Thanks, Jo!”

There was going to be a long elevator ride down. Tony closed his eyes, waiting for the doors to close, before he felt the warmth of another person stepping into the elevator. Tony snapped his eyes wide, looking at the othre person with mild anger because he expected it to be Steve. But. It wasn’t.

Shrinking close against wall, he stared at Obie--no it was Robotnik...--no. No no no no. Tony closed his eyes, trying to stop the panic attack that was coming. He was breathing harshly, slowly sliding down the wall, Tony looked at the doors as they closed and realized he was alone.

Why… why the FUCK was he having panic attacks about ROBOTNIK of all people? Skinny ass nerd… And his soulmate. God, fuck.

What could he even do about it? He tried everything he could think of, almost pulled his eyes out too! But, Tony didn’t want to be even more of a cyborg than he already was with the battery in his chest. Tony closed his eyes while he caught his breath and just sat on the floor, not listening or hearing what Jocasta was telling him.

He’s going to have to come clean, wasn’t he? He was going to have to tell Steve about the soulmate thing.. Robotnik.. Fuck.


End file.
